The Neptune
The Neptune was a ship from Jurassengers. History At some point in the future, the Neptune was created to bring civilization to a new world. Thousands of humans were chosen to travel on it, contained in cryonic stasis. There were also ten dinosaurs chosen to work as manual labor during the three hundred years the ship would take to make its journey, including at least two Stegoceratops. These were Pi and an individual named 01, the first of his kind InGen created. A few hours after the ship launched, all its inhabitants in cryosleep, 01 was awakened to man the ship as its sole maintenance worker. Twenty years into the ship's journey, 01 awoke a passenger named Claire Dearing to alleviate his loneliness, though he questioned the morality of his actions. While Claire was angry with him when she found out, she soon learned of his sad past and first felt pity for him, and then as they celebrated his birthday for three days, she fell in love with him. He did not want her to live without human contact, though, and sedated her so she could reenter cryosleep. 01 died at the age of 308, and his position was taken up by Pi, who manned the ship for three years until it reached its destination. The passengers were awoken at this point. However, teleportation had been invented over the past three hundred years and perfected, so the new world was already colonized by the time the Neptune arrived. Many of the jobs the passengers had been prepared for, including Claire Dearing's managerial position, were rendered obsolete by the advanced technology that had been invented. Features Cryobay The cryobay contained "seemingly infinite" rows of cryopods that contained the thousands of passengers aboard the ship. Pods could not be closed from the inside; they could only be controlled from the exterior. The pods for the dinosaurs were red. Pool The pool had an excellent view of the stars, suggesting it had a large window. The pool was at least deep enough to hold a Stegoceratops. Alongside it was a bar, though during the three hundred years of travel, no one staffed it. The bar was well-stocked with various alcoholic drinks. Safes The Safes were used to contain the passengers' and crewmembers' most prized possessions which they would unlock again upon reaching their destination. Passenger Safes were arranged in large columns that reached the ceiling of the room. In the room's center was the smaller column for the Safes of the ten dinosaur maintenance personnel. Passenger Safes were gray, while dinosaur Safes were red. Control Room The ship's Control Room was accessible via a long, well-lit corridor that connects to the pool area. It had a keypad to access it that only crew would know the code for. The Control Room was very large, with a screen showing camera feeds from all across the ship. The screen could be controlled by a semicircular control panel with "billions" of lit-up controls. It also included controls for the sound system, and its music library had a large disco selection. Quarters There were quarters on the ship for the passengers and crew. At least one room was reserved for the dinosaurian maintenance personnel, where they would sleep during the ship's journey. It is likely that there was just one room for the dinosaurs and one would take it up after the previous worker died. Food Stores There were food stores on the ship that contained various ingredients. Among them were the ingredients necessary to make a cake. There was also a kitchen somewhere on the ship. Trivia * The Neptune is based on the starship Avalon from the film Passengers. * The ship's name was taken from the film Neptune's Daughter. Category:Vehicles Category:Locations